The rain check
by Naty Celeste
Summary: Barry and Iris finally get some alone time, about a week after they got interrupted in their previous encounter. This is my take on their first time being together, a lot of fluff and some quite explicit sexual content. Note: This is technically a sequel to "I want more", but it can totally be read as a standalone, you won't miss anything, that's why I'm publishing it by it self


**This is technically a sequel to "I want more", but it can totally be read as a standalone, you won't miss anything. **

**Note: If you'd prefer reading this in Spanish, just hang on a bit, I'll translate it in the next few days (Si preferirías leerlo en español, espera un poco, subiré una traducción en los próximos días) **

**Hope you'll like it! As always, likes and comments are much appreciated**

**The rain check**

Barry's mask was already off when he got back from the pipeline, where he had just left the new meta they'd found. The guy could control the growth of plants. It was such a cool power, Barry wished he had used it for something other than growing his own coke business.

-Everything ok? -Caitlin asked as they saw him.

-Yeah, the meta's safe in the pipeline, and the police is handling the drugs as we speak.

-Mah man! -cheered Cisco and high-fived him as he was walking through the room. The smile on Barry's face was big and bright as he approached Iris and gave her a look that melted her insides.

-Congrats, babe -she said, right before he kissed her on the lips.

-Such a shame, he could've been saving the amazon forest -complaint Cait.

-"Amazon"? -asked Cisco, but quickly shook his head-. Nope, wait, scratch that, it sounds like a package delivering meta for online shopping, I can come up with something better.

-If I had that kind of power, I'd be saving the planet, not making it worse -but Barry wasn't really listening anymore. It had been almost a week since he was in the time vault with Iris, and he could hardly think about anything else. First, it had been the weird electrical meta. Then the time it took for the burns and bruises to heal. Then, the crime scene he had to go check and the deadline she had to get done. Then, Joe wanted to have dinner with all of the crew, and how could they possibly say no to that? And now Barry kinda felt like he would suddenly implode from the anxiety this whole week was causing him.

-Hey, do I have your permission to break into your apartment? -he asked in a whisper, so the others couldn't hear. Iris laughed a bit.

-What do you have in mind? -he shook his head and adopted a funny expression.

-Yeah… I don't really wanna tell you -he kissed her again-. But I can promise you I won't be going through your drawers.

She laughed again. She felt so light-hearted lately. He made her feel like anything was possible, like none of what they'd been through until now mattered, like everything was perfect as long as she could be with him. She searched her pocket and pulled out the key, but he dismissed it with an arrogant smirk.

_-Please,_ I can faze myself in. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't call the cops on me.

-Yeah, well, I still might -she countered, putting the key away and giving him a playful angry face. He winked at her and she shook her head.

-Righ, guys? -they both looked at Cisco like they were caught doing something they shouldn't, and he rolled his eyes-. Nevermind, I forgot you two were drooling for each other enough to recreate a scene from Titanic.

-Sorry, man -Barry's phone rang on the desk, and he walked over to it and answered-. Joe -he said as a greeting, and then paused for a moment, as he listened-. Ok, sure, I'll be right over -he hung up and looked around, trying to remember where he had left his normal clothes-. There's a crime scene I have to go to -he explained, and then he superspeed his clothes on when he found them-. See you tonight? -now he was talking to Iris. She nodded and he kissed her one more time before saying "bye guys" and heading for the exit.

-Whatever you do, just remember, you can both fit in that floating board! -Cisco said after him, loud enough for Barry to laugh from the hallway.

Everything was ready. It had been a long day, but he'd managed to get all he wanted. Iris's favorite dessert was cooling in the fridge, the roses were in place, the wine bottle was opened and waiting, the candles were scattered throughout the place ready to be lit, the blinds were closed so nobody could see him using his powers… Or anything else they might end up doing.

He looked at his cell phone, it was almost time for her to call. After putting it down, he walked around, a bit impatient, he was more nervous than he was willing to admit. He smelled his armpit and was glad to know the deodorant was still going strong.

His cell rang and he did his best not to answer in the first two seconds. Didn't want to seem too eager, so he picked up in the third. He smiled at Iris' voice on the other end.

-Hey, babe, I'm on the alley, can you give me a lift or should I get a cab?

He didn't answer, he just sped over to her in a heartbeat, startling her when he appeared in front of her with a huge smile.

-You'd say I'd be used to that by now -she smiled, still a bit shaken, as she put her phone away.

And then they were in the hallway, just outside her door, and he was gently putting her down.

-Wait here -he instructed, just before going through the closed door. Iris counted the seconds it took for him to start opening the lock. It was six.

He opened the door like a butler would, stepping aside and making a small reverence as she walked in. Soft music was playing quietly, the red roses decorated almost every flat surface and gave out a beautiful subtle scent, the dim light of at least twenty candles enveloped the place in a sort of romantic ambiance that took her completely by surprise. She knew he had prepared something, probably very romantic, but she wasn't expecting it to be so perfect.

She took a few moments to admire everything he had done and then finally turned to him, with a beautiful smile and tears in her eyes.

-Barry Allen. Are you trying to woo me? -her voice sounded so soft when she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Even though she was trying to sound nonchalant, she didn't succeed in the slightest.

-Maybe -he whispered back, resting his hands on her waist and swaying slightly with the rhythm of the music-. Is it working? -he added just before lowering his lips to hers and kissing her slowly and gently.

-Definitely -she answered with her eyes still closed, when he backed away-. Consider me wooed.

The smile he gave her was one of the brightest she had seen on his face.

-Good -he said before kissing her again. He parted way too quickly and went over to the coffee table to get the bottle-. Want some wine? -he asked, and then poured two glasses when she said yes. She left her purse and took off her coat before walking over to him. She accepted the glass he was offering with a small "thank you" right before sitting down next to him on the couch.

She took a small sip and left it on the table. He wished the wine would affect him, he really needed something to calm his nerves. After he set his glass on the table too, they just went silent, staring at each other expectantly.

Then, so slowly that no one would have dared to believe he was The Flash, he leaned in and kissed her. Just a small, lingering kiss that caught her lower lip between his for a long moment… and then he looked at her and she gave him an approving smile, so he kissed her again. A new kind of kiss, laced with confidence and eagerness.

He got closer as she leaned back on the couch, resting her head on the armrest. He was now on top of her, with one of his hands on her waist and his mouth on her neck, and her hands were grabbing his shirt to pull him closer, and he couldn't even think about anything else. There was absolutely no traces in his mind of the movie he had picked out, or the dessert he had prepared. No clue about the order of the letters in the alphabet, and no idea what his own name was.

He just knew the sweet taste of her skin was in his tongue, and her perfume was clouding his judgment.

-You're so perfect -he let out while kissing her right behind her ear, and then returned to her lips, but now there was something wrong. Her hands had left his body, and she wasn't responding to the kiss in the same way as before.

He pulled away, holding himself up with his arms so he could see her face. Something was definitely off.

-Is there something wrong? -he asked quietly, trying not to panic. She looked away-. Did I hurt you? -he frowned. He didn't think so, but maybe he had. Had he bitten her or something? But she shook her head quickly and he was able to breathe again. It turned out he was superfast at jumping to conclusions too. He held her gaze but she looked away after a second-. You nervous? -he guessed, and she let out all the air in her lungs.

-Yeah, kinda -she admitted shyly.

-You want me to stop? -he whispered, and when she didn't say anything, he pulled away and sat next to her putting a cushion on his lap to try and hide how hard he already was. She sat up too, but got closer than he was expecting her to, putting one of her hands on the side of his face.

-It's not like that, is just that you've had so much time to think about this. What if I'm not good enough? -he let out a short laugh, partly because of relief

-Iris, camon, you can't be serious.

-I am. I'm afraid I won't be able to live up to your expectations. I don't know, like I said, you've had plenty of time to work some scenarios in your head -he got a bit more grounded, but there was still some humor in his voice.

-Iris, in half those scenarios you'd laugh at me. In one of them you'd kick me in the nuts and called me a sick pervert, so as long as you don't attack me, or scar me for life, I _think_ you'll be ok.

Now it was her time to raise her eyebrows in disbelief.

-Really? -he suddenly realized what he had said, and felt a little subconscious about it, but he'd talk about anything if it meant that she'd feel better.

-Well, yeah. I mean, I kinda always felt like we belonged together, but there was a part of me that thought I was being delusional, that you'd literally laugh in my face.

-Babe, I would never do that, I mean I wouldn't have -she assured him, leaning in to give him a slow kiss. He offered her a smile, but the joy didn't reach his eyes.

-So -he let out a bit more loudly-. Wanna watch a movie or something? -he asked, and she frowned.

-What? No.

-Maybe we can get some dessert. I made your favorite.

-Babe, that's very sweet, but I'm not in the mood right now.

-You want me to leave?

-Barry, what the hell are you talking about? I'm not in the mood _for dessert _-she clarified once she noticed how he might have misinterpreted her words-. I'm just nervous, I'm not stupid. It doesn't mean that I don't want to do this.

As she talked, she leaned closer, so much so, that her lips were brushing against his when she pronounced the last part of that sentence.

-Are you sure?

-Very -he undid the small distance that separated them to kiss her again, but this time he was all in on it. He put his hand on her face and took control almost immediately, closing his eyes and pulling her closer.

She ran her hands up his shoulders, loving the way his muscles tensed at her touch. Although he was slim, he was absolutely in shape, and his muscles were tight and strong, rock solid under her fingers. She pulled her lips away from his for a moment to be able to breathe, and her body decided to let go of her reservations. It almost moved by itself when her leg lifted off the couch and over his. Now she was straddled on top of him, and he could hardly think straight.

His hands moved around her body with a lot more confidence now. She didn't have to give him any hint before they'd run up her things, lifting her skirt up a little bit. Or when one of them went up her side to cup one of her breasts. _God_, it felt so right. The way he was touching her and the way he was looking at her and kissing her… it really felt like the logical next step for their relationship

When she turned her face to the ceiling, he seized the opportunity to kiss her chest, going down from the base of her neck to the very top of her breasts, or at least anything he could get to through her cleavage. His hands were fixated on her waist now, going up and down her sides, enjoying the sweet and subtle curves of her body.

But her hands needed to be on him too. She ran them down from his chest, enjoying the feeling of his abs through his shirt, and kept going south, just as she had done on the time vault. She'd been waiting to do that again ever since that stupid alarm went off.

She leaned forward and kissed his neck as she reached down. She had to push the cushion to herself to be able to touch him. His whole body reacted to the touch. His head fell back, his eyes closed, his hands got stiff all of a sudden, holding fistfuls of her blouse, and the most erotic hoarse moan she could have imagined came out of his mouth.

He was amazingly hard beneath her fingers and she traced his length up and down through the fabric of his pants, going from tip to base a few times. She felt him twitch, and smiled as he bit his lip. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing was harsh, and she could hardly believe how sexy he looked like that.

-_God _-he let out, and his brain seemed to start working again when his hands went back into action. He slid them down the sides of her torso to her hips and pushed her down, so there would be a lot more contact between her crotch and his leg, just before he started vibrating it again. He seemed to have caught her by surprise, because she let out a beautiful little scream and collapsed forward, hiding her face on his shoulder and putting more pressure on his dick. It felt like she was trying to drive him crazy.

His hands were everywhere now. On her sides making her shiver, then on her breasts squeezing them firmly, then on her thighs pushing up her skirt again to touch more and more of her legs and then up the sides of her hips to end up resting briefly on her behind. It felt like they were burning hot on her skin, leaving a bright tingling sensation wherever they touched her.

He moaned again when he firmly squeezed her ass, and she felt butterflies in her stomach as she slowly ran her other hand down his body to unfasten his belt. She was rocking against his leg and although he was very aware of that fact, she didn't seem to notice. Somehow, that slow movement, and her being unaware of it got his head spinning just as much as her fingers unbuttoning his jeans.

He needed to regain some control over the situation. He moved the cushion that remained between them to get it out of the way just as he slid his other hand up her inner thigh, reaching the underwear that was left exposed by her spread legs and her pulled up skirt. He put some pressure there with his fingers, and the feeling of the fabric ripped another moan out of the very center of his chest. It was completely wet and amazingly warm.

He felt his dick twitch again as he swallowed hard, and he pulled back his head from her chest to be able to look at her face as he slid her underwear aside to touch her. Really touch her. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip as his fingers explored her thoroughly.

Her hands went still half way through his buttons and he thanked the skies for that fact. He didn't want it to be too much. He didn't want to finish before they could even start. But Iris, on the other hand, he wanted to take her there as much as he could. He wanted to make her come again and again, until she could hardly remember her own name.

He pressed his palm on her most sensitive area as his fingers explored her, inching down and finding her entrance. She was gloriously slippery with the arousal he had caused, and so warm and ready for him he couldn't even breathe properly anymore.

_-Bear,_ _please _-she moaned breathlessly, hiding her face on the curve of his neck and moving her hips forward ever so slightly, encouraging him to go further. And he did. He let his fingers slide inside her, loving every inch of her sweet and welcoming heat. He moved his hand pressing his palm to her and causing her to moan loudly against his neck.

Everything he was doing felt so intense and intimate she couldn't have managed to conjure a conscious thought if her life depended on it. But she didn't have to. She was acting out of pure instinct when she took her own shirt off, looking for some relief from the heat that seemed to be consuming her entirely.

His eyes fixated on her purple lace bra and once again he did his best not to come just at the beautiful sight of her, and the feeling of her body on top of his, and her heat surrounding his fingers.

He vibrated his hand softly, causing her to let out an amazing scream, and her hands flew back to his jeans. She was pulling them down and before he knew it, she had released him of the pressure, and the roughness of the fabric was replaced by her soft hand.

He swallowed again, trying to remember how to breathe, and fought hard to keep his cool as she stroked him slowly, spreading his own wetness over his length.

-Iris -he moaned with an almost inaudible whisper, as if he was praying to his own personal goddess, and moved his hand rougher as she did the same with hers.

_-Bear_ -she clenched her free hand on the back of his neck and started rocking herself again, back and forwards, accompanying the pace of their hands. He vibrated a bit more intensely and pumped his fingers in and out faster and harder, not being able to restrain himself. And then he felt her tighten around his fingers as she came, moaning his name again and leaning back a bit. She was so, _so_ beautiful… he was sure it had to be a dream. But even if it was, he was hell bent on making the most of it.

He stilled his hand when she started shivering and enjoyed the way she pulsed erratically for a long minute, before slowly pulling his hand away. He fought the urge to lick his own fingers to taste her, thinking it would probably be too much for her. There'd be time for that. He waited for her to catch her breath a bit before speaking.

-You look so beautiful when you do that -she smiled and opened her eyes, finally looking at him again.

-You did that. Not me -he smiled too.

-Yeah, I did, didn't I? -she could hear in his voice how unbelievably proud he was. He could hardly believe he was allowed to do that. Or even able to do it, for all that it mattered.

She smiled too, as she moved the hand she had kept still on his dick. He hadn't even noticed it was still there. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes tightly as she stroked him again, being gentle but firm on her movements.

After a few seconds, he winced, almost imperceptibly, and she pulled away her hand and licked it, getting it as wet as possible before getting it on him again, moving up and down a bit faster than before. He moaned loudly and looked away biting his lip hard and trying his best to fight it.

She leaned forward, pressing her breasts to his chest completely on purpose, to whisper in his ear.

-Let go, baby, just relax -she instructed as she sped up her movements. A low growl escaped his lips but he shook his head. If he'd stop restraining himself, it wouldn't take too much for him to finish.

-You don't mind? -he asked, and his voice sounded tense and broken. He could hardly contain himself. A mischievous smile colored her lips. She used her free hand to take his, the one he had been using to touch her. It was still wet, but she licked it anyway getting it wetter before guiding it to his dick, to replace hers. She could literally see his eyes going darker as she did.

Once both her hands were free, she ran them over his body for a moment. Then, she slowly took off her bra while still looking him in the eye, and massaged her own breasts for a second, enjoying the way her skin felt against her hands instead of the fabric. His free hand went up from her hip to catch one of her now exposed boobs in no time and she smiled again, enjoying the way he was losing control. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear while she pressed them against his chest and put her hand back on his, so they'd be stroking him together.

-It's not that I don't mind -she clarified, and pause to lick his neck-. It's that I _really_ want to see you come for me, babe -she said, sure and the slight bit demanding. His whole body reacted to her words, tensing up completely. The vibration started on his face, so she leaned back to give him some space. His hands were next, and then the rest of his body was doing it too. She lowered her body as she watched him, just so she could feel his leg again. She let out a moan, that was equally caused by his vibration and by the way he looked. She could still see his expressions in spite of the vibration, his mouth hanging open a bit, his eyes practically glued to her body, his beautiful face slightly red, probably from the heat.

She bit her lip. When she had lowered her body looking for some contact, it had been purely out of instinct, not because she was trying to come again. But now, he looked so unbelievably sexy touching himself for her and _because_ of her, and he made her feel so good, so _so _good… with his leg and his hand and his shallow breathing, and…

-_Oh, god, Bear_ -she moaned, and then she was coming again, closing her eyes and tensing every muscle in her body before being able to breathe again. She opened her eyes just in time to see him coming too. His vibrating stopped and he went completely still for a moment. He looked simply amazing. He had his hand on her thigh again, digging his fingers in her flesh, his eyes were closed and his lips were parted in the most unbelievably sexy expression. She made sure to take it in. She didn't want to forget the color of his cheeks and the sweat in his hair, or the way he slowly let the air escape from his lungs whispering her name.

He opened his eyes and his smile widened when he saw the way she was looking at him. It was no denying it was a loving look. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a short laugh of disbelief.

-You're amazing, you know that? -he said, and sat up a bit while his hands ran up and down her arms leaving sparkling traces.

-Well, Mister Allen, you are definitely not so bad yourself -she put her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly, lazily.

But he didn't seem to have had enough. His hands were in the back of her skirt, pulling open the zipper while he smiled against her lips.

-Hey, babe -she pulled her face away to be able to speak-. I can wait a bit. Maybe we could take a break? -he raised his brow a bit mockingly, still with a beautiful huge smile on his face.

-Well, Miss West, that is _completely_ up to you -he answered before pulling her in for another kiss, drowning the big smile on her lips.

He definitely wasn't done for the night. His tongue played with hers for a long moment, and then he lowered his head to kiss her neck as he placed his hands on both sides of her waist and sat up to press his body to hers, amazed by the way her naked breasts felt pressed up against his chest and absolutely hating the t-shirt that was still between them

-Just a heads up, you're gonna feel a bit weird -he warned in her ear, just before making her faze. It was barely a second, but it was enough to get rid of the rest of her clothes. He smiled against her neck and lowered his hands to enjoy the skin on skin contact with her hip and her ass. She looked at herself and then laughed, a bit lightheaded.

-Not really fair -she complained, and pulled his shirt up to take it off. He gladly complied, and pulled her in again as soon as the shirt was on the floor. Her skin felt so soft rubbing against his, and her nipples pressed on his chest were making his head spin wild-. Can you faze off your pants? -she asked with a silky tone that gave him goosebumps. He nodded and hold her tight to faze again. When he stopped they were both completely naked, holding on tight to the other, not really sure if they were even able to let go.

-Want to see some superspeed? -he asked, swallowing hard, and she made a face right before he rolled his eyes-. No, not that -he couldn't help but laugh a bit at her expression-. I meant this -he clarified, and used his superspeed to grab a condom from his jacket pocket and rolling it on carefully even before she was able to process what was going on.

-That's actually pretty handy, babe -she said as she kissed him again and got her hand right back on his dick. He felt just as hard as before, and she briefly wondered if he had lost his erection at all after coming. Something told her he hadn't.

She raised her hips till she was right on top of him, and then used her hand to guide him, keeping him steady as she slowly lowered her body, enjoying the way every inch filled her more and more, bit by bit, until there wasn't any more empty space inside of her.

They were both out of breath and completely overwhelmed by the sensations, but when he was finally inside of her, she paused. They stayed still for a second, silent and patient as her body got used to his size.

In the meantime, she ran a hand through his hair, from just above his face all the way to the back, and left it on his neck. He planted a small kiss on her lips and then rested his forehead on hers, careful not to move his lower body. She smiled a small smile, he returned the brightest of grins, and suddenly, for a brief moment, they shared a sense of happiness and innocent playfulness they hadn't experienced in a long time. They were actually doing it. Neither of them could wrap their mind around that unbelievable fact.

And then she adjusted herself on top of him, causing the slightest friction, and both of them were caught off guard by the intensity of how it felt. Her breath hitched, and he had to swallow hard and close his eyes for a second. It was taking all the willpower he had not to move, holding back the need for vibrating was turning into a conscious and constant effort. He knew she had liked it before, but this was different, he wanted to give her time, to let her set a pace she was comfortable with.

She waited for him to open his eyes.

-You ok babe? -she whispered as she scattered light kisses on his face, and he nodded slightly, regaining a bit of control over his own body.

She lifted herself up a bit and then went down again really slowly. Her heart was racing but it would've been impossible to feel his heartbeat. For some reason his heart was acting just as when he ran, beating hundreds of times per minute.

His lips were slightly parted as he watched her moving steadily on top of him. She was being agonizingly slow, but maybe it was better that way, maybe it kept him from losing control, or from finishing way too quickly. What the hell was wrong with him, he had literally _just _came.

But then Iris kissed him again, biting his bottom lip softly and picked up the pace a little bit, and his fingers dug into either side of her hip, holding her tight. His hands guided her movements for a second, increasing her speed just a bit more, till he felt like he wasn't going to lose his mind. It was still slow, but it was definitely better.

She let out a moan that give him goosebumps and made him feel like maybe she was holding back too. He didn't want that, he wanted her to lose control completely. He wanted to see the fire he had seen in her eyes when they were in the time vault, and then again just a moment ago.

He was kissing her neck, and massaging one of her breasts while his other hand slid up and down the smooth skin of her back.

-Is this too much? -she asked suddenly, interrupting herself to try and catch her breath. He frowned, it took a second for him to make sense of her words.

-Of you? -he replied, and then shook his head-. It's never enough -he added after a few moments, sliding his hand up her back to rest on her shoulder and press her down against him faster and harder.

She threw her head back, trusting that the arm he had around her would keep her from falling down. He bit his lip as he watched her. The perfect, long line of her neck, arched back as she threw her head back , her eyelashes casting shadows on her face in the dim light, her full sweet lips letting out absent-minded moans of pleasure almost constantly, her breasts moving along the pace he was setting.

He leaned closer to taste her skin again, catching one of her nipples between his lips, right before using his tongue to trace lazy circles around it. He didn't break his embrace as he moved on to her other breast, using his free hand to replace his mouth on the first one. He squeezed as hard as he thought she could take, enjoying the feeling of her hardened nipple pressed on his palm.

He pulled away from her skin when the urge to look at her was too great to ignore. He leaned back on the couch and she adjusted herself immediately, moving closer as she leaned forward, letting her hair fall on the side of her face and onto his shoulder, making his skin feel somewhat charged with a sort of light electricity. In this position, there was a bit more space between them, and he didn't need to hold her, so both his hands traveled down her body to grab her bottom, squeezing and digging his fingers in her flesh, keeping her moving up and down as he met every thrust of her body with his own hips, driving her completely crazy.

-Iris, look at me -he asked, out of breath, and her eyes flew open, her gaze locked on his as her hand rested on the side of his face.

_-Bear_… -she moaned, and picked up the pace even more as he kept unraveling her with his eyes, his hands and each and every move. He was enjoying way too much the way she tensed her muscles around him as she approached her climax. He bit his lip hard to avoid following her over the edge as she went still on top of him, and kept moving at the same rhythm she had set. He could hardly breathe.

_-Oh, God! _-she let out, but he didn't slow down, even after he noticed the orgasm had passed. Her eyes burning with the pleasure he was giving her, the exhilarating sensation of her body welcoming him in, the pure hot pleasure of him slipping in and out of her over and over… He couldn't take it anymore, he honestly didn't have the strength to keep holding back. He let out a sigh as his body started vibrating slightly again, it felt like he had been holding his breath and was now finally able to breathe once more.

_-Fuck_ -he cursed with a low moan and rested his head on her chest as she was pulled immediately out from her slight post orgasm ease. She could feel the pleasure building up again, even before the tingling aftermath of her previous orgasm had left her completely.

_-Babe_ -she moaned again digging her nails on his shoulders-. So good -she managed to get out between breathless moans-. Please keep -and another scream interrupted what she was saying.

He hadn't stopped vibrating, he couldn't have, even if he wanted to, but he knew how to make the best of it. He moved one of his hands from her back to the front of her body and pressed his fingers against her most sensitive area. She came again as soon as he touched her, shivering and tightening herself around him again, even harder than before.

He didn't fight against it this time. He pushed himself inside her a couple more times, harder than before, and then he was coming too. The orgasm was overwhelmingly hard, causing all of his senses to shut down for a couple of seconds. The built up pleasure reached its peak rapidly and almost stopped his heart before slowly subsiding, scattering it self through every inch of his body.

_-God _-she whispered, and he swallowed hard. His throat felt so dry, he could barely force it to let the air go in and out.

-_Fuck _-he said back, his voice hoarse and raspy. It took both of them a few seconds to remember how to unclench their muscles and move, to be able to let go of each other.

She lifted herself up one more time, and then pulled away slowly. She kissed him as he left her body, and then she rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath. Everything they'd do together felt as the most amazing thing in the world… Until they'd try something else. But this… this was without any doubt the most amazing one of all.

**Hope you enjoyed it, but even if you didn't, likes and comments always mean the world to me and I really appreciate them. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
